Prends bien soin de toi, Watanuki
by mira nara
Summary: Yuko doit partir dans un autre monde et décide soigneusement de laisser Watanuki chez Doumeki pour éviter quelques dangers.Pendant l'absence de Yuko,Watanuki fait une étrange rencontre. Une personne qui sortait des souvenirs enfoui profondément en lui...
1. Un tambour dans mon coeur

**Titre : **

**Auteur :** Bah moi… je crois ! ^^

**Couple :** Si tout va bien un Watanuki X Doumeki ^^

**Note :** Je me suis améliorée, je vous le jure ! Mon aurthograffe est beaucoup mieux qu'auparavant, je vous l'assure ! Même si quelques fautes persistent à vouloir rester sur le papier, la plupart a déjà fuit devant mon stylo ! xp

**Bonne lecture : Pov Watanuki :**

**Chapitre 1 : un tambour dans mon cœur.**

J'observe mes adversaires, d'un air rageur. Je ne perdrais pas ! Je ne peux pas perdre… Puisque je n'y connais rien à ce jeu, Yuko se ferait un plaisir de m'administrer les pires tâches, si je perds. J'imagine déjà le pire… Donc j'essaye de comprendre les terribles secrets du mah-jong. Mais c'est assez , beaucoup trop, incommensurablement, compliqué pour moi. Doumeki mène de quelques points par rapport à Yuko et Mokona qui sont à égalités, et moi… je suis dernier. Encore, et toujours.

Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de jouer. En fait, je ne me souviens même pas avoir accepté ! Yuko m'y a forcé !

Mokona pioche à son tour, et d'un sourire vainqueur mène à son tour le jeu.

Pas de changements pour moi.

Yuko pioche, et avec cette air de « Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je mijote mais quand vous le saurez, vous serez mal en point » dépose tranquillement son pion vers son set.

Pas de changements pour moi.

Doumeki pioche sans même nous regarder. Et sans un seul sourire vainqueur, ou braillerie, il nous montre son set, et il se retrouve vainqueur à nouveau.

Pas de changements pour moi. A si ! Je suis encore plus mal en point qu'auparavant…

Je pioche une pièce. Bon, elle est rouge avec des petits carrés. Qu'est-ce que j'en fais ? Je la dépose à côté d'une pièce verte avec des petits carrés, légèrement perdu.

Finalement Yuko sort son set, et effectivement, on est mal en point. Enfin, moi, je suis mal en point. Très même.

Le jeu se termine, Yuko est vainqueur. Doumeki n'est pas loin derrière, et Mokona non plus. Moi, ben moi, je suis à l'opposé. Ce n'est même pas comparable. Je vais recevoir les pires gages… Pauvre de moi !

Yuko boit une bouteille de saké avant de me regarder gentiment. Puis elle se tourna vers Doumeki.

-Tu sais, j'ai un service à te demander, Doumeki. Je dois partir pour quelques temps dans un autre monde, et je me demandais si tu pouvais surveiller Watanuki ! Juste pour être sûr…

-Eh, je ne suis pas un gamin ! Je crie. Je sais parfaitement prendre soin de moi-même…

-Bien sûr.

Doumeki avait dit ça, comme si c'était naturel. Mais je ne suis pas un objet ! Je sais parfaitement me surveiller moi-même ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter !

Yuko sourit devant ma réaction et poursuivit :

-Non, en fait, je me sentirais beaucoup mieux, si Watanuki pouvait rester ici au temple.

-Quoi ??! Il en est hors de question ! Je ne vais pas rester avec ce…

-Bien sûr.

Encore une fois, personne ne m'écoute. L'affaire était bouclée, je serais obligé de rester ici jusqu'à ce que cette sorcière se décide à revenir ! Il n'en est pas question ! J'ai des droits comme tout le monde, et je ne vais certainement pas me laisser contrôlé par ces deux-là !

-Je refuse, dis-je, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille !

-Ah mais mon cher Watanuki, tu semble oublié que tu dois remplir des dettes ! Les gages du Mah-jong sont toujours respectés, sinon quelque chose de grave va se passer ! Comme par exemple quelque chose de gros, visqueux, gluant pourrait…

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris !

Je me retourne visiblement pas content. Yuko a encore réussie à me contrôlé. Les règles du Mah-jong sont sacrées, pfff. J'en ai vu d'autres. Et puis de toute façon, quand elle sera partie je ne serais pas obligé de rester au temple ! Personne ne sera là pour me surveiller.

-Je veillerais personnellement qu'il ne lui arrive rien, dit l'exorciste.

A part Doumeki. Je l'avais oublié celui-là ! Il ne me laissera pas partir. Non, il me collera comme la peste ! Je suis maudit…

-Et tu pars quand ? Je demande furieux.

-Demain.

C'est encore mieux. Dés demain, je vais mourir… Je ne vais pas me laisser faire sans rien dire tout de même ! Reprends-toi, Watanuki ! Riposte, riposte !

-Et tu reviens quand ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Bon, je suis vraiment maudit. Je tire la tête mais ça ne me suffira pas à contredire la sorcière. Comment vais-je faire pour échapper à ce malentendu stupide ?

-Je ne veux pas rester au temple ! Je suis parfaitement capable de …

-Très bien, dit Yuko. Alors c'est un ordre. A partir de demain tu vas faire le ménage dans le temple jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Et pour te faciliter la tâche tu dormiras chez lui.

-Un ordre ? Mais je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordre !

-C'est dans ton contrat.

Yuko se servit une autre bouteille de saké.

Elle m'a coincée. Je n'ai pas le choix que de lui obéir. Je déteste quand elle gagne. Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi dois-je avoir un baby-sitter ? A mon âge ?! Je ne suis plus un gamin qui a besoin d'une surveillance complète !! D'ailleurs, j'ai très bien vécu ma vie jusqu'ici sans cette surveillance complète !!

-Je… Non !! Pourquoi ?

Je sais. Ma phrase est très bien formulée… Sujet (Je), Verbe (Non !!) et adjectif éventuel (Pourquoi ?) Tout le monde a directement compris ce que je voulais dire… (euh…)

Je montre à Yuko mon regard le plus suppliant du monde. La sorcière se contente de sourire. Mauvais signe. Trèèèès mauvais signe.

-Quoi ? Tu veux à tout prix nous faire à manger et me rapporter du saké ? Que c'est gentil de ta part !

Mon sourcil commence à avoir un tic nerveux. Elle n'est pas croyable la vieille ! Comme si j'avais envie de cuisiner et de chercher du saké pour qu'elle soit soule ! Et après je devrais encore la ramener au magasin. Sur mon dos ! Non, elle savait très bien de quoi je voulais parler ! Elle essaye juste de m'embobiner !

-Fais des onigiris, dit Doumeki directement.

-Onigiris !!Cria Mokona, avec des aubergines !!!

-Quoi ?! Mais je ne vais pas… je commence

Doumeki se tourne vers moi, pour plonger ses prunelles brunes dans les miennes. Son regard se fait insistant et plutôt sérieux. Mon cœur s'emballe et joue du tambour dans ma poitrine. Ou alors il fait du trampoline avec mes poumons, je ne sais pas. Mais une envie folle de sortir de mon torse lui a pris, ça c'est sûr. Mes yeux s'ouvrent de surprise mais il ne semble pas le remarquer.

-N'oublie pas les crevettes cette fois !

Je m'étouffe. Quoi ?! Je me lève en sursaut et le fusille du regard.

-Espèce de goinfre !!

Et je disparais dans la cuisine sous, me semble-t-il, le sourire de Yuko. Dés que la porte se referme, je m'adosse contre, une main sur mon poitrail.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que mon cœur est aussi suicidaire. A chaque fois que Doumeki me regarde directement comme ça, ou que je suis seul avec lui… Pourquoi ?

Je secoue la tête violemment. Doumeki ! Mais quel sale goinfre ! Il veut des crevettes ? Eh bien, il va en avoir !!!

Je commence à cuisiner, oubliant lentement l'affolement de mon cœur. Je fais comme promis des onigiris, des aubergines et beaucoup d'autres choses. Je prends tout mon temps et le fais parfaitement. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la part de Doumeki où je laisse un petit cadeau signe de mon amitié avec ce sale goinfre de première. Et il ne va pas s'en remettre ! (Je vous rassure ce n'est pas du poison ! xD) Je suis tellement plonger dans mon travail que j'en fais même un gâteau au chocolat comme dessert !

Je prépare soigneusement le repas avant de faire la table où les 3 goinfres se précipitent (Doumeki, Mokona et Yuko).

Quand je m'installe à mon tour, Doumeki dit avec son ton neutre habituel :

-Où sont les crevettes… ?

-Y en a plus.

Ce qui est vrai, puisque j'ai déjà tout utilisé ! Mouhahahahahaha… Tu vas bientôt les avoir tes crevettes !

-Itadakimasu !

Et le repas commence. Mokona saute sur sa part (littéralement) et dévore rapidement les onigiris. Yuko, elle, mange tout en regardant Doumeki, un sourire dans les yeux. Je suis sûr qu'elle a déjà tout deviné, elle ! Tant mieux…

Doumeki commence par ses onigiris évidement. Et qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise quand il découvre des crevettes à l'intérieur ! En plus, chacune d'entres elles, lui tire la langue ! Le brun lève ses yeux pour me regarder mais je me concentre sur mon assiette d'un air vexé. Il ne dit rien et finit ses aubergines (elles aussi remplies de crevettes), ses onigiris et toutes les autres bonnes choses que j'ai préparées. Je range les assiettes et cours chercher le dessert. Le grand gâteau les émerveille tous et je me dépêche de leurs servir les parts que je leur avais préparés. Quand vînt le tour de Doumeki, je m'efforçais de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux le peur de lui dévoilé mon ultime vengeance.

Mokona engloutit sa part et en réclame tout de suite une deuxième. Yuko elle déguste son gâteau tout en regardant Doumeki, un sourire bien visible dans les yeux. Mais Doumeki ne semble ne pas l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il porte le morceau chocolaté à sa bouche. Je ne dégusterais jamais assez ce moment. Le moment où ses yeux comprirent que je lui avais joué un mauvais tour ! Et oui. Il les a demandé lui-même, alors je n'ai pas pu refuser. Je lui ai mis des crevettes dans sa part. Ce sera bien fait pour ce goinfre !! Qu'il me dise encore une fois qu'il manque des crevettes…

Doumeki avale difficilement son morceau avant de se tourner vers moi à nouveau.

-Hé ! Dit-il

Je me lève sous le rire léger de Yuko et je toise Doumeki malgré ses allures neutres.

-Premièrement, j'ai un nom, deuxièmement, tu les as demandés toi-même, troisièmement, je vais faire du thé…

-Du saké ! Riposta Yuko

-Non, du thé !

J'ouvre la porte de la cuisine et entends la sorcière protestée « Ce n'est pas juste ! Doumeki, il a toujours ce qu'il veut lui ! Je veux du sakééééééééé…. »

Doumeki a toujours ce qu'il veut, lui ? Juste parce que j'ai mis des crevettes dans son gâteau ?

Doumeki a toujours ce qu'il veut, lui… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut d'autre Doumeki ?

Je m'enfonce dans la cuisine d'un air pensif. Je ressortis rapidement avec les tasses de thé et une petite bouteille de saké, parce que je suis bon au fond de moi. Je suis gentil, attentionné, et tout le baratin ! Yuko saute de joie avant d'en réclamer une autre. Je refuse évidemment. Doumeki, lui, me regarde. Je sens son regard parcourir mon visage, mais je n'ose pas tourner mon visage vers le sien. D'ailleurs dés que les tasses sont déposées, je prends les assiettes vides de gâteau et le plat et me réfugie dans la cuisine. Incroyable, Doumeki a mangé tout son gâteau ! Ou alors il l'a gardé…

Je commence à nettoyer les assiettes et à les ranger dans leurs armoires respectives. Après quoi, je nettoie un peu la cuisine histoire de ne pas devoir sortir. Que puis-je faire ? Après tout… ce n'est pas ma cuisine ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de sortir, si c'est pour entendre les piaillements de Mokona et Yuko pour que je leur apporte encore du saké ! En plus, nous ne sommes même pas dans la boutique mais dans le temple de… Non ! Je sais ! Je vais nettoyer chaque assiette et chaque verre de cette cuisine. Ca va me prendre des heures ! Et puis, je pourrais…

-Hé !

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, me tirant brutalement de mes pensées. En voyant que cette main appartenait à Doumeki (propriété privée), j'ai sursauté de surprise, tombant deux mètres plus loin la tête contre le lavabo.

-Itaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!

Dans la précipitation mes lunettes étaient tombées et je me massais douloureusement la tête. Ca fait un mal de chien… C'est vraiment pas mon jour, c'est ça la malchance du mah-jong ? Ah mais non, puisque je n'ai pas encore trahi mes dettes. Mais quand même... J'essayais de retrouver mes lunettes lorsqu'une main se posa sur ma joue. Une grande main chaude qui sent très bon…

-Attends je vais t'aider.

Doumeki…

-Tiens.

Il me place les lunettes sur mon nez et je vois clairement son visage neutre au-dessus de moi.

Mon regard frôle les prunelles de Doumeki et déjà mon cœur recommence à s'affoler. Je ramène ma main pour rajuster les lunettes quand soudainement je vois un liquide rouge couler le long de mes doigts…

-Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai !

Je fais mine de me lever pour nettoyer ma plaie mais Doumeki qui n'a toujours pas retirer sa main de ma joue, me repousse sur le sol. Il cherche rapidement quelque chose dans les étagères au-dessus de ma tête avant d'en ressortir du désinfectant et des pansements.

-Attends, je vais te panser, dit-il de son air neutre.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur tapote furieusement contre la porte de mes poumons ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'efforce de respirer en harmonie avec le brun de peur de briser un quelconque silence ? Doumeki… Pourquoi le fait-il de toute façon ? Pourquoi est-il si gentil alors que moi je lui ai donné une part de gâteau au chocolat avec des crevettes ? Il va encore me rendre fou !

Les mains de Doumeki mettent un dernier pansement sur ma plaie. Faisant cela, il ébouriffe mes cheveux ; une sensation de malaise m'envahit aussitôt et je me lève en sursaut. Si bien que, la tête encore un peu engourdie, j'ai du m'appuyer contre le lavabo. Doumeki me propose directement son soutien, mais je secoue négativement la tête. Manquerait plus qu'il ait pitié de moi, tiens !

J'avance prudemment vers la porte, lorsque Doumeki me hèle à nouveau :

-Hé !

Piquer au vif, je me retourne près à lui crier dessus pour avoir encore une fois oublié l'existence de mon précieux nom. Mais, le regard désolé de Doumeki me ramena à la raison. C'est la première fois, que je vois dans les yeux de l'exorciste autant d'expression. J'en reste choqué.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer avec l'histoire des crevettes, murmura le brun.

Son regard était aussi sincère que c'est mots. Mais pourtant… pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur s'affole autant ? Mon regard reste plongé dans celui de Doumeki pendant plusieurs secondes avant que je ne m'en rende compte. Soudain, un sourire sincère parcourt mes lèvres, une main se place derrière ma nuque, et c'est un peu gêné que je dis :

- Non, non, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai déjà oublié !!

J'ouvre la porte de la cuisine pour sortir, mais je m'arrête, dos à Doumeki.

-Au fait, pour le pansement … merci.


	2. Le départ de Yuko et le début des ennuis

**Chapitre 2 : Le départ de Yuko et le début des ennuis.  
**

-Alors, tout est régler, hein ?

-Mouais, mouais… bien sûr ! Vous ne pouvez pas décider comme ça ! Je ne suis pas un chien que l'on doit confier à quelqu'un d'autre pendant son absence ! Je sais très bien prendre soin de moi-même.

-Non, tu as raison. Tu n'es pas un chien, parce que même les chiens ne courent pas à leur mort, _volontairement_.

Je regarde Yuko incrédule. Depuis quand ai-je volontairement couru à ma mort ? Je ne suis pas un idiot tout de même ! (*hum hum*) Yuko prend soudain un air sérieux, ce qui veut dire que le temps de la rigolade est passée !!

-Il faudrait mieux pour toi de te trouver près d'un exorciste en mon absence. Ils vont s'en doute en profiter pour t'attraper, enfin… Et puis, ne me dit pas que ça ne te ferais pas plaisir de passer quelques jours et surtout quelques nuits en compagnie de Doumeki…

-Pardon ???

J'étouffais entre le dégoût et la frustration du genre de pensées que pouvait avoir Yuko. A-t-elle seulement idée de ce qu'elle raconte ? Moi et l'autre débile ? Amis ? Beurk… Ou encore pire… Je n'ose même pas y penser.

La sorcière prends son sac, rempli de toute évidence avec du saké, se dirige vers la porte.

-Prends bien soin de Maru et Moro, et surtout arrête de te mentir à toi-même !

-Mais je ne me mens pas !! Moi et Doumeki ? Non mais vous vous entendez-là ?

Yuko laissa un drôle de sourire envahir ses joues, pendant que ses longues mèches noires voletaient autour d'elle. Mokona vînt s'asseoir sur son épaule, un sourire aux lèvres, lui aussi. La sorcière sortit un éventail de sa manche et fouetta légèrement le vent qui commença à s'enrouler autour d'elle.

-C'est dans le mensonge que l'on trouve la vérité. Médite bien cela, Watanuki.

Le regard sérieux de Yuko s'imposa dans le mien, ses longues mèches voletèrent tout autour d'elle, mais mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ses prunelles noires.

-Prends bien soin de toi, Watanuki

La brise les emporta, Mokona et cette stupide sorcière. Je restais là à observer l'endroit où ils avaient disparus. Je ne comprenais rien au sens des paroles de la vieille sorcière, mais la confusion ne voulait plus me lâcher. « Prends bien soin de toi » Est-ce que ça veut dire que quelque chose va m'arriver ? Je restais là à observer cette stupide porte. Les minutes filèrent, mais je ne pouvais plus m'en détacher.

-Watanuki-kun ! Watanuki-kun, tu vas être en retard ! dit Maru

-En retard, en retard ! reprit Moro.

Je sortis enfin de ma léthargie pour regarder étonné les deux filles. En retard ? Ah oui ! C'est vrai, je dois aller à l'école ! Je prends rapidement mon sac et enfile mes chaussures à la vitesse de l'éclair. Aussitôt sortis du magasin, je dévale rapidement les rues. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pris le temps de bien fermé mes chaussures, et je me pris les pieds dans mes lacets. Conséquences, j'étais étendu par terre, les lunettes un peu plus loin dans l'herbe. Je me redressais avec peine me frottant douloureusement la tête

-Itaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

-Oh mon pauvre chou, est-ce que ça va ?

Je ne vis pas très bien qui était là devant moi jusqu'à ce que cette même personne dépose délicatement mes lunettes sur mon nez. Je distinguais là une femme qui aurait pu être ma mère. Son sourire était chaleureux, et la femme âgée portait un superbe kimono blanc composé de fleur de cerisier. Des cheveux blonds retenu par un chignon parcouraient son visage inquiet.

-Euh- Merc-cii, balbutiais-je un peu gêné.

Son sourire chaleureux –sûrement un instinct maternel- me déstabilisait un peu. J'observais avec étonnement la femme. Un petit rire lui échappa et je me relevais précipitamment. Le rouge me monta vite aux joues.

-Excusez-moi pour le dérangement, dis-je rapidement.

-Mais non, mais non. J'espère juste que tu ne t'es pas fait de mal.

Je secouais tout aussi rapidement de la tête. Ce qui fit à nouveau rire la femme blonde.

-Au fait je m'appelle Yume Mikoto. Et toi, mon garçon ?

-Kimihiro Watanuki.

Je n'avais même pas hésité une seconde à lui donner mon nom. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose en elle m'inspirait une confiance totale. Mikoto-san posa une main sur mon front, légèrement inquiète face à mes rougissements.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas attrapé de fièvre. Prends bien soin de toi, Watanuki-kun.

-Hai ! Miko-to…-san.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir. Mais quelque chose en moi ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Je la retins vite par le bras. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, étonnée vers moi, je retirais brusquement mon bras, n'ayant pas voulu être hautain.

- Excusez-moi, je … voulais juste… euh… vous achetez à boire pour me remercier !

Tandis que le rouge colorait à nouveau mes joues, un nouveau sourire étirait ses lèvres. Ses yeux me couvaient et elle accepta mon offre gentiment. C'est comment l'on se retrouva à discuter, canettes de café brûlant à la main, sur un banc du parc proche du magasin des souhaits. On discutait de tout et de rien.

-Tu sais, Watanuki-kun, tu me fais penser à mon fils. Vous avez plus ou moins le même âge, mais il…

Les yeux de Mikoto se voilèrent et son visage exprimait une lointaine tristesse. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle observa un point derrière moi. Ses mains tremblotaient un peu.

-Mais il a trépassé, il y a quelques années, finit-elle par dire.

Mon regard retomba sur ma cannette. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. J'étais extrêmement désolé pour elle, mais je compris quelque chose d'essentiel. Je compris pourquoi je faisais ainsi aveuglément confiance à une étrangère et pourquoi je me sentais si bien en sa compagnie. Un sourire mélancolique se perdit dans mes traits.

-C'est étrange, murmurés-je, mais je me disais que vous ressembliez beaucoup à ma mère. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai oublié comment l'on pouvait se sentir en sa présence. Bien longtemps que j'ai oublié le pourtour de ses traits, que j'ai oublié ce qu'elle représentait pour moi.

Mikoto-san m'observait avec un étonnement non dissimulé dans ses yeux. Je baissais le regard à nouveau vers ma cannette. J'étais même près à lui raconter ce que je n'ai raconté à personne d'autre depuis si longtemps. J'étais près à partager toute ma tristesse enfouie profondément dans mon cœur.

-Le jour de mes 6 ans, mes parents étaient partit au supermarché. Je les ai appelés, les suppliant de rentrer très rapidement. Ils se sont alors précipités dans leur voiture pour venir me voir… Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, ce jour-là il pleuvait des cordes.

Je relevais les yeux vers le ciel et m'appuyais contre le dossier du banc. Mikoto-san ne disait rien, mais je savais qu'elle m'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention. Le banc où nous étions assis se trouvait en dessous d'un cerisier. Cette année, les cerisiers portaient de belles fleurs.

-Un peu plus tard dans la journée, après mon appel, on annonçait un accident sur la route près de chez moi. Une voiture avait roulé trop vite sur la rue, et la pluie l'avait fait glisser pendant un tournant. L'automobile s'était retrouvée projetée contre un tronc d'arbre. Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier…

Je plissais les yeux, des tas d'images refaisant surface dans ma mémoire. Je revoyais la voiture enfoncée dans le tronc. Je revoyais l'ambulance se précipiter pour sortir les deux passagers de la voiture. Je revoyais les morceaux de voitures parterre. Entre tous ses morceaux de véhicules, je revoyais cet objet taché de sang. Je me rappelais encore du sentiment d'horreur, de tristesse, de culpabilité et surtout de solitude que j'avais ressentis à ce moment là.

-On annonçait que les deux passagers n'avaient pas survécu à l'accident. Je revoie encore l'ambulance tiré les corps des deux passagers dans leur camionnette pour les emmener. Je m'en souviens encore, tous ces visages en pleurs... Je me souviens encore, j'avais observé les pièces arrachées du véhicule. Entre tout ces morceaux, ce trouvait quelque chose. C'était un bracelet. Je m'en souviens, je l'ai ramassé. Du sang le recouvrait complètement, mais je l'avais reconnu directement. Ce bracelet… J'avais passé tout l'été à le confectionner pour ma mère. Elle était si contente, si fière…

Mes poings se serrèrent et je baissais à nouveau la tête. Tous ces souvenirs douloureux refaisaient surface en même temps démolissant à coups puissants la muraille que j'avais construite autour d'eux. Une main chaude se posa sur me joue et je tournais mon visage vers Mikoto-san pour constater avec ébahissement que des larmes ruisselaient de ses yeux sur ses pommettes. Sans dire un mot, elle me prit dans ses bras réconfortant. Je respirais avidement le parfum de Mikoto-san comme si ma mère allait ressurgir de mes souvenirs plus facilement si je sentais son odeur. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de la femme et elle murmurait des mots réconfortants dans mon oreille. Et je me laissais aller, pleurant comme lorsque je n'étais qu'un gamin. Pleurant comme le jour de mes 6 ans.

-C'est vraiment une belle coïncidence que l'on s'est rencontrer, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Toi, tu as perdu tes parents, et moi mon fils…

Je m'étais calmé et je regardais les fleurs de cerisier d'un regard profond.

-Une amie à moi n'arrête pas de dire que… le hasard n'est pas de ce monde et que tout est inéluctable. Et je pense, qu'elle a raison… Notre rencontre était inéluctable…murmurés-je.

-Peut-être bien, dit la femme âgée.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher derrière ses nuages orange à présent. Mikoto-san se leva, la tête levée vers le ciel de la soirée.

-Je devrais rentrer maintenant, et toi aussi, Watanuki-kun. Je n'aimerais pas que tu attrapes froid !

-Va-t-on se revoir ? Dis-je promptement.

Mikoto-san me regardait d'un œil chaleureux et son sourire réapparu bien rapidement sur ses joues. Elle était vraiment jolie, Mikoto-san. Comme ma mère, peut-être…

-Pourquoi pas. Dit-elle, on se reverra sûrement dans ce parc, si tout est inéluctable…

-Oui, mais…

Deux des doigts de Mikoto-san se posèrent sur mes lèvres. Et puis ses doigts glissèrent le long de ma joue pour la caresser tendrement. Comme le ferait une mère avec son fils ?

-A bientôt, Watanuki-kun dit-elle en déposant un bisou sur ma joue. Si tout est vraiment inéluctable, on se reverra ici à la même heure demain, d'accord ?

-Au revoir, Mikoto-san, murmuré-je avec regret.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle parte, mais c'était inévitable. Et elle partit. Je marchais dans les rues sans m'en rendre compte. Et je finis par tomber devant le temple de Doumeki. Je n'ai pas été à l'école aujourd'hui. Doumeki doit être furieux que je ne sois pas venu chez lui. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Enfin, j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas inquiéter. Même si ce n'est pas son genre.

J'entre dans le temple et regarde vaguement autour de moi. Doumeki apparaît soudainement devant moi, menaçant.

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Je suis désolé de rentrer si tard, maman, dis-je ironiquement

Quand bien même j'essayais de cacher ma tristesse, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Doumeki remarqua directement mon bouleversement. Il me fit rentrer d'un air inquiet.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu moins sec.

Je regardais le brun pendant un moment. Non. Je n'avais pas envie de le lui raconter. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Peut-être avais-je besoin de garder quelque chose pour moi, peut-être ne voulais-je pas divulguer ma faiblesse. Quoi qu'il en soit, je secouai la tête en disant :

-Rien du tout. Je vais dans la cuisine préparer le dîner.

J'avançais déjà vers la cuisine.

-Hé ! Me héla le brun.

-Je sais, l'interrompis-je, je n'oublierai pas les crevettes cette fois.

J'entrais dans la cuisine, refermais la porte et m'adossais contre. Mon cœur palpitait furieusement. Je mis une main sur mon œil droit. Quelque chose me disait que Doumeki savait. Qu'il était au courant. Qu'il avait Mikoto-san à travers mon œil. Pourtant, il n'avait rien dit. Voulait-il que je le lui explique seul ? J'avançais vers le réfrigérateur et sortais des aubergines que je mis à laver dans le lavabo.

Je cuisinais sans prêter attention à mes gestes. Mes mains travaillaient seules et mes pensées n'arrêtaient pas de divaguer vers Mikoto-san. J'étais perdu profondément dans mes pensées. Si bien que la soirée se déroula sans ma présence mentale. Je ne me rendis pas compte que je mangeais avec Doumeki, que je débarrassais. Je ne me rendis compte de rien. Même les regards brûlants et inquiets de Doumeki ne me sortirent pas de mes réflexions. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser à Mikoto-san.

Ce n'est que quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de « ma » chambre que je me « réveillais » de ma léthargie. Doumeki entra dans ma chambre et je le regardais avec surprise.

-Watanuki. Je… j'ai vu une femme à travers cet œil.

Il pointa son œil droit d'un de ses doigts et je baissais lamentablement la tête. Alors j'avais raison, il avait vraiment vu Mikoto-san. Que vais-je pouvoir lui dire ?

-Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il, pourquoi as-tu passé ta journée avec elle ?

-Ce… je…

Aucune excuse valable ne me vînt à l'esprit. Alors je me tus et regardais Doumeki droit dans les yeux.

-Tu éprouve beaucoup pour elle, parce que je la vois encore, là maintenant. Eluda simplement le brun.

J'hochais de la tête sans dire mot. Qu'aurais-je pu dire de toute façon ? Doumeki resta un moment assis à côté de moi à m'observer et je lui retournais le regard dans le silence le plus pesant qu'il m'a été donné d'entendre. (mdr) Finalement, il se décida à partir. Et je me retrouvais à nouveau seul dans « ma » chambre. Je me laissais tomber contre mon futon. Je fermais doucement les yeux et m'endormis en pensant au lendemain où je reverrai enfin Mikoto-san. J'avais hâte.


	3. Doumeki s'emmêle

**Chapitre 3 : Doumeki s'emmêle :**

Je rangeais rapidement la vaisselle et regardait avec des regards anxieux autour de moi. Non, il n'est pas là. Je vais pouvoir filer en douce. Dois-je lui laisser un mot ? Enfin non, après tout, je suis censé aller à l'école. Il croira sûrement que je suis partit avant lui pour ne pas devoir le supporter le reste du trajet. Après tout, ce serait plausible ça. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à partir. Je me glissais silencieusement vers la porte et enfilais tout aussi silencieusement mes chaussures. Juste pour faire l'illusion d'être allé à l'école, je prends mon sac de cours et ouvre doucement la porte. Avec un rapide coup d'œil derrière-moi, je sors du temple. Cela faisait bientôt 4 jours que je sortais en douce pour voir Mikoto-san. On se voyait toujours, à la même heure dans le parc près du magasin des souhaits.

Evidemment lorsque je rentrais, Doumeki me regardait bizarrement et me posait toujours les mêmes questions.

Où étais-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas vu à l'école ! Pourquoi rentres-tu si tard ?!

Je ne répondais jamais bien sûr, me contentant de lui donner un sourire et de filer vers la cuisine. C'est comme ça que j'ai passé quatre jours sans même m'en rendre compte.

Se lever le matin, cuisiner, se faufiler hors de la maison, prétendre d'aller au lycée, filer au parc, parler des heures à Mikoto-san, rentrer tard le soir, éviter les questions épuisantes de Doumeki, faire à manger, et à nouveau s'endormir. Ca ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir un quotidien pareil. Mikoto-san, je l'aime énormément. Elle me rappelle tant ma mère… Et je suis sûr, qu'elle apprécie aussi, ma compagnie. Du moins, elle ne s'est jamais plainte, et me parle de beaucoup de choses. C'est magique, entre nous. Et le fait de garder cela secret, me fait plaisir en quelques sortes. C'est comme si je faisais quelque chose d'interdit, mais j'apprécie vraiment mes journées au parc, en sa compagnie.

-Où vas-tu comme ça ?!

Je sursaute violemment. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées, que je n'ai même pas entendu quelqu'un approché. Je me retourne pour voir Doumeki approché. Zut ! Moi et ma stupide discrétion ! Je regarde bêtement le brun en face de moi et recule légèrement.

-Ca ne se voit pas ? A l'école, pardi ! Comme tout les jours, non ?

Doumeki se rapprocha de moi et se pencha au-dessus de moi (logique il est plus grand que moi. Même si ce n'est que quelques centimètres…) de façon à ce que nos yeux auraient pu se toucher.

Son regard froid me glaça le sang et je tentais de reculer, mais une des mains de l'exorciste me rattrapa avant. On se toisait du regard, nos souffles chauds se mélangeaient, et le vent ébouriffait nos cheveux. La main chaude de Doumeki me tenait par mon poignet.

-Tu vas où ? Voir cette femme ? Encore ?!

Son ton était dur, ce qui me fit réagir directement. D'une voix toute aussi fâchée, je répliquais que non, et que je me rendais à l'école. Mais Doumeki ne me lâcha pas pour autant, du regard comme de la main. Il continua à m'inspecter de ses yeux.

-Qui est-elle, d'abord, pour que tu l'as visite autant ?

-Je ne la visite pas ! Je vais à l'école, et puis qui elle est ne te regarde pas ! Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu devais prendre le contrôle de ma vie ! Ce sont mes affaires, pas les tiennes !

Le vent balaya brusquement nos cheveux me coupant ainsi la parole. Après ces quelques secondes de brises intenses, je pus à nouveau regarder le brun dans les yeux. Ce qui j'y vis me déstabilisa instantanément. De la tristesse ? De la souffrance ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de voir ces sentiments dans les yeux noirs de mon compagnon qui d'ordinaire est si indéchiffrable et indifférent à tout ? Doumeki avait de la douleur dans le regard, et pas qu'un peu. Par réflexe, j'allais lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, alerter par ce tourment visuel. Mais le brun recula rapidement, lâchant brutalement mon poignet. A nouveau, alerter par cette peine imprimée sur son visage, j'allais parler, mais l'exorciste se retourna. Je vis une de ses mains se placer sur son visage. Mais que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ? Avait-il mal quelque part ? Il s'est peut-être blessé à ses clubs de sports ! Dans ce cas, je devrais le soigner !

-Doumeki ? Qu'est-ce qu-

-Vas-y à ton stupide rendez-vous secret ! dit-il durement

La colère refit brusquement surface. Mais quel était son problème à ce gars ? J'étais en train de m'inquiéter pour ce crétin ! Et lui, il…

-Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ?! JE ne VAIS pas visiter Mikoto-san ! JE vais à l'ECOLE !!!!

Doumeki se retourna pour me jeter un regard froid et pourtant le chagrin y était toujours présent. Sans un mot, il prit mon sac contenant mes cours et se dirigea vers le temple.

-Désolé, j'avais oublié que tu n'en aurais pas besoin ! dit-il sèchement

Cette fois s'en est assez ! Il m'énerve avec ses préjugés stupides ! Combien de fois devrais-je le lui répéter que je ne vais pas chez Mikoto-san ?! Et qu'est-ce que sa peut lui faire d'abord ?! Ce n'est pas comme s'il était ma mère à surveiller tout mes faits et gestes !

Rapidement je me mis devant Doumeki et lui barrais le passage. Je le fusillais des yeux, mais il tourna la tête pour observer les arbres de cerisier.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?! Hein ?! Rends-moi mon sac, j'en ai assez ! Je vais à l'école sans toi et je ne te-… Et puis pourquoi affirmes-tu sans cesse que je ne vais pas à l'école ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi, hein ?

-On est samedi aujourd'hui, idiot, murmura le brun en regardant intensément les arbres de cerisiers.

Il me contourna sans me jeter un seul coup d'œil et rentra dans le temple. Je n'entendis même pas son insulte. Je le regardais partir sans rien dire. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sous l'impact de la surprise. On était samedi ? Comment ai-je ne pas pu le remarquer. Et je l'ai accusé de me surveiller. Je dois…

Est-ce que je dois encore aller chez Mikoto-san, aujourd'hui ? Après tout, j'ai déjà pris du retard…

Le vent ébouriffait à nouveau mes cheveux. Et je me ressaisis. Mais que suis-je en train de penser ?! Bien sûr que je dois y aller ! Elle doit m'attendre et s'inquiéter de mon absence ! Je me retourne pour courir vers le parc. L'air se glaçait au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de notre point de rendez-vous habituel. Tiens c'est bizarre… Peut-être qu'il va neiger aujourd'hui. Je courais aussi vite que je pouvais pour arriver à l'endroit où m'attendais Mikoto-san. Hors d'haleine, je voyais la silhouette en kimono m'attendre. Arrivé à son côté, je tentais désespérément de reprendre mon souffle en vain. Une violente toux commença à me déchirer la gorge. Mikoto-san s'affola en me tapant dans le dos, ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver mon « toussotement ». Je crachais littéralement mes poumons en me déchirant l'estomac à l'aide de mes ongles pour tenter de reprendre mon souffle.

-Allonges-toi, Watanuki-kun ! Dit la femme enkimonotée (Ce mot fait tout à fait partie de ma langue française xD)

Voyant mon manque de réaction, elle me poussa hâtivement par terre. Et effectivement, je me calmais, et l'air s'engouffra à nouveau dans mes organes respiratoires. Mikoto-san me regardait très inquiète.

-Tu n'aurais pas du venir, si tu étais malade, Watanuki-kun !

Je me redresse doucement, secouant négativement de la tête. J'affichais un sourire sincère sur mes joues et observaient ma nouvelle « amie » qui faisait en quelques sortes office à ma mère perdue.

-Non ! Je ne suis pas malade, et même si je l'étais je serais venu pour vous voir, Mikoto-san !

-Mais… Tu vas te tuer, à venir me voir ! N'as-tu donc, rien d'autre à faire ? Et l'école ? Nous ne sommes pas en vacances, il me semble !

Je commençais à m'inquiéter à présent. Va-t-elle m'obliger à retourner à l'école ? Pour ne plus jamais la revoir ? Jamais, jamais ? Mikoto-san souriait à son tout, tristement.

-Je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes par ma faute, Watanuki-kun. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne en te retenant, comme ça.

-S'il vous plaît ! Ne me dites pas de repartir ! Je ne veux pas, je me sens trop bien avec vous pour pouvoir y refuser ! Je… je-

Les larmes roulaient de mes pupilles pour atterrir sur mes joues. Aussitôt, Mikoto-san voulait me prendre dans ses bras et essuyer mes larmes. Mais bizarrement, elle se retînt au dernier moment pour se détourner.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi elle faisait cela, mais je me relevais directement pour lui demander ce qui la gênait.

-En fait, Watanuki-kun, je dois partir dans un voyage, dés demain. Je suis venue te le dire pour que tu ne viennes pas pour rien. Je reviendrai dans quelques jours, précisément par contre, je ne le sais pas. Mais on se reverra, hein, Watanuki-kun ?

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Imaginer passer ne serait-ce un seul jour sans voir Mikoto-san, me paraissait impossible. Maintenant que je me suis habitué à cet amour quotidien de sa part, cette chose que je n'ai pas ressentit depuis le jour de mes 6 ans, je ne peux pas y refuser si facilement. Je baisse la tête et regarde ailleurs. Peut-être que je l'ennuie, peut-être qu'elle ne veut plus de moi ?

Mikoto-san se retourna vers moi. Je relevais les yeux, juste à temps pour apercevoir son air peiné devant ma mine déçue. Enfin, que dis-je déçues ? Dévastée plutôt…

-Tu sais quoi ? Je vais essayer de revenir dans 5 jours, d'accord ? Mais tu dois me promettre d'aller à l'école et de ne pas m'attendre inutilement, d'accord ?

Une étincelle traversa brièvement mes yeux. Mais la dure réalité me frappa et la douleur de passer quelques jours sans Mikoto-san me dévasta à nouveau. 5 jours ? Comment peut-on possiblement survivre 5 jours ? Je me ressaisis et souris faiblement à la femme en kimono.

-Très bien, Mikoto-san à dans 5 jours ! Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller maintenant.

-Tu iras à l'école ?

La femme me tendit son petit doigt et c'est avec regrets que je tendis le mien en retour pour sceller notre promesse.

-J'irais à l'école.

Maintenant, il m'est devenu impossible de refuser. L'école était bien la dernière chose qu'il me fallait en l'absence de Mikoto-san. Lorsque nos doigts se touchèrent une brusque urge de tousser me repris. Je m'allongeais en attendant que ça passe mais cette fois-ci rien à faire. Je broyais mes poumons au fur et à mesure de ma toux. Une douleur violente se propagea dans tout mon abdomen. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bon sang ? J'allais parfaitement bien, ce matin !

Mikoto-san me regardait avec souffrance.

-Tu dois avoir attrapé froid, murmura-t-elle, à toujours rester avec moi dehors.

Oh non ! Elle se blâmait pour ma santé ? Comment pourrait-ce être sa faute ?! Je respirais à grands coups avant de répliquer :

-Non, non ! Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas !

-Alors, file, rentres chez toi te réchauffer !

Elle me souri chaleureusement avant de s'éloigner à son tour. Je suis encore plus triste qu'avant maintenant. Qu'allais-je faire de mes journées, maintenant ? A part l'école ? On est le week-end… Je suppose que je suis obligé de rentrer au temple. Mais que faire si j'y rencontre Doumeki ? La culpabilité d'avoir menti à l'exorciste alors qu'il ne faisait que s'occuper de moi… Mais non ! Il ne s'occupait pas de moi, c'est juste son boulot parce que Yuko le lui a demandé. Il ne fait qu'accomplir son devoir ! Il doit être déçu d'avoir échoué ! Enfin non, inexpressif comme il est, il doit s'en ficher… Mais alors, pourquoi cette souffrance dans son regard ce matin ? Vraiment… ce gars va me rendre fou !

Je me relève pour rentrer rapidement au temple. Arrivé, je fis le moins de bruit possible. La toux ne rendait pas ma tâche plus simple, mais je ne vis pas Doumeki, ce qui était déjà ça. Peut-être était-il sortit ?

J'enlève rapidement mes chaussures et décide de commencer mon boulot. Que j'ai négligé, d'ailleurs. Voilà de quoi m'occuper pendant ces 5 jours ! Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Autant commencer par le plus dur ! Je cire le sol, je tousse, je frotte la baignoire, je crache mes intestins (à cause de la toux), je désinfecte le lavabo et je tousse encore. Je lave les essuies, en même temps que la lessive sale. Après quoi, je sors pour l'attacher sur les fils pour le linge afin de les laisser sécher.

Je m'attaque ensuite au couloir. Je dépoussière le sol, frotte encore plus les murs… Mais à la fin, ma toux m'empêche de faire mon travail correctement. Je tente désespérément de reprendre mon souffle et d'arrêter mon « toussotement » mais rien y changeait. Je tombais brutalement contre le mur du couloir. Me tenant la gorge des deux mains, je tombais impuissant à genoux. Mais quelle maladie ai-je pu attraper ? Pour que ce soit aussi grave… Je devrais peut-être aller voir un docteur.

Je me relève avec peine pour me diriger tremblant vers la pharmacie du temple. Ma gorge me faisait souffrir terriblement. Ce matin, j'allais bien pourtant. Mais, depuis que je suis parti au parc pour voir Mikoto-san…

Je m'arrête brusquement. Mikoto-san.

Elle avait l'air tellement coupable, là-tantôt. Et ce n'est que quand je suis arrivé au près d'elle, que mon état s'est aggravé. Et puis, ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi Doumeki a pu la voir à travers mon œil. Mikoto-san est un fantôme.

Maintenant que j'y pense, Yuko-san m'avait bien prévenu que ce genre de choses allait m'arriver… Je me souviens encore de ses mots exacts…

_« __-Alors, tout est régler, hein ?_

_-Mouais, mouais… bien sûr ! Vous ne pouvez pas décider comme ça ! Je ne suis pas un chien que l'on doit confier à quelqu'un d'autre pendant son absence ! Je sais très bien prendre soin de moi-même._

_-Non, tu as raison. Tu n'es pas un chien, parce que même les chiens ne courent pas à leur mort, volontairement._ _Il faudrait mieux pour toi de te trouver près d'un exorciste en mon absence. Ils vont s'en doute en profiter pour t'attraper, enfin… »_

A ce moment-là, elle savait. Elle le savait que j'allais rencontrer Mikoto-san ? Courir à ma mort volontairement… Est-ce ce qui m'attend si je rejoins encore Mikoto-san ?

Non, je ne peux pas y croire… Elle est si gentille et attentionnée, à toujours s'inquiéter pour moi… Elle n'est pas du tout comme les autres fantômes, vils et méchants… Et aussi…

_« -Mais… Tu vas te tuer, à venir me voir ! Je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes par ma faute, Watanuki-kun. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne en te retenant, comme ça. »_

Non, elle est définitivement gentille. Elle ne me veut pas de mal. Est-ce peut-être aussi la raison de son départ ? Mais je m'enfiche moi après tout ! Je l'aime beaucoup et elle aussi ! Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'ai quelque chose de cher à mes yeux, faut-il toujours que ça tourne mal ?! D'abord avec Ma- maman… et papa ! Et puis avec Himawari-chan ! Et Doumeki maintenant, qui me déteste sûrement… Et maintenant Mikoto-san ! Qui s'amuse à m'enlever toutes ces choses, qui ?!

J'entre titubant dans la pharmacie, encore pongé dans mes pensées et sort les médicaments contre la toux. J'observe la boîte, hésitant, avant de la replacer dans l'armoire. Ca ne me servira à rien de toute façon ! Si Mikoto-san est vraiment un fantôme, les médicaments humains, ne me seront d'aucune utilité, et voir un docteur, serait complètement inutile aussi.

Une chance que Mikoto-san part pour 5 jours, j'aurais le temps de me reposer et de guérir avant de la revoir. Peut-être était-ce là aussi, son but ?

Mes yeux s'embuèrent, mais je repartis sans un mot vers mon travail ménager.

Le couloir étant fini, je regardais machinalement l'heure. Tiens, il est l'heure de cuisiner. C'est sans vie, que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. J'ouvre la porte et constate avec surprise que Doumeki s'y trouve.

Zut. Que suis-je censé faire maintenant ? L'éviter ? L'ignorer ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Le brun était dos à moi, et avait la tête plongé dans le frigo. Si ça se trouve, il ne veut même plus de moi ici. Peut-être que ça l'ennuie, peut-être suis-je de trop. Je referme la porte derrière et reste dans le couloir. Je m'adosse, fatigué au mur, et ferme les yeux. Que m'arrive-t-il ? J'ai l'impression que ma vie n'est qu'un désastre. Une farce, même. Peut-être que ma vie n'est qu'une illusion pour les passants, parce qu'à l'intérieur je suis vide. Comme de l'air, je n'ai plus rien ?

J'aimerais tant fuir cette oppression. Fuir mes visions, fuir toute cette vie. Fuir ma défaite ! Il me suffirait de sauter par la fenêtre… Mais à quoi bon ? Pour aller où ? Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je n'ai pas de bras réconfortants pour me soulagés, je n'ai pas de place dans ce monde.

Après tout, j'ai toujours vécu dans l'ombre. L'ombre de ma souffrance, et rien n'a pu me sortir de ma léthargie… à part Yuko…

Mais même elle, n'est plus là. Même elle, ma abandonné. Même elle, est partit.

-Je ne suis qu'un incapable… murmurés-je, en mettant une main devant mes yeux pour repousser les larmes. Un stupide incapable. Je ne sers vraiment à rien.

-Eh… Ne dis pas des choses pareilles sinon elles vont finir par s'accomplir !

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux pour voir le brun juste en face de moi. Il me sourit chaleureusement, ce qui ne fit qu'en rajouter à ma frustration. S'accomplir, hein ?

Pourquoi me dire ce genre de mot pour me réconforter ? Est-ce que ça fait partit de son boulot. Je baisse honteusement la tête.

-Excuse-moi, Doumeki, pour ce matin. Je ne voul-

-Shhhh…

Deux de ses doigts se posèrent sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de parler, avant de soulever mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent, une sensation que je n'avais plus eu depuis un certain temps me parcouru. Mon cœur battait follement contre ma poitrine et j'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés quand je vis le brun se pencher au-dessus de moi. Que va-t-il me faire ?!

Un mini-sourire en quoi parcouru les lèvres de l'exorciste lorsqu'il murmura quelque chose dans mon oreille.

-Tu ne sers pas à rien, puisque tu me fais à manger ! D'ailleurs c'est quoi, aujourd'hui ? N'oublie pas les crevettes, hein ?

-Non, mais tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger ! Hurlais-je.

Cependant, je n'étais pas furieux, au contraire. Un grand sourire parcourait mes lèvres. Oui, je servais bien à quelque chose. Je faisais à manger. Mais, j'ai découvert, que Doumeki ne fait pas que son boulot. Peut-être s'inquiète-t-il vraiment pour moi ? Essayant tellement de me faire sourire… ou peut-être est-ce juste mon impression.

En tout cas, que ce soit l'une ou l'autre, je suis à nouveau joyeux. Et Doumeki… aussi ?

**Fin du deuxième chapitre. Désolée de l'énoooooooooooorme retard, mais je suis partie en vacances, et j'ai du étudier… et tout le toutim ! Mais maintenant, je suis là et j'essayerai d'écrire plus souvent. En espérant que ce chapitre-ci vous a plus ^^**


	4. Champs de tomates

**Chapitre 4 : Champs de tomates :**

Je termine de manger en silence. Mon regard se promène sur la table pour se poser sur Doumeki. Est-ce qu'il aime ce que je lui ai cuisiné ? Je me le demande… Après tout, je me suis spécialement appliqué… Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Je m'applique toujours, et pas pour ce gars ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire s'il aime ou pas ma cuisine ? De toute façon, il engouffre tout tellement rapidement, il ne doit même pas goûter les bonnes choses que je lui ai préparées !Et puis, s'il n'aime vraiment pas, c'est également son problème !

Un sourire sincère parcourt mes lèvres.

Malgré tout ça, je suis heureux. Je ne peux pas me le cacher, je suis _heureux._ Parce que Doumeki n'est pas fâché après moi. Il m'a pardonné. Je lui en suis bien évidemment reconnaissant, mais en plus de ça, il m'a rendu mon sourire. Je sens que je suis près à affronter ces jours en l'absence de Mikoto-san. Et puis, je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué, mais… J'avais complètement oublié Himawari-chan ! Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! Lorsque je retournerai à l'école lundi, je compte bien aller m'excuser auprès d'elle. Oui, c'est cela, je m'excuserai, et je lui raconterai pourquoi j'ai été absent… en parti. Je ne vais pas lui raconter les détails, mais je lui raconterais un peu quand même !

Un énorme sourire parcourt mes lèvres à présent. Je plongeais un onigiris dans ma bouche avant de relever les yeux vers l'exorciste. Surpris, je lâchais presque mes baguettes. Doumeki me couvait des yeux, un petit sourire arpentait ses lèvres.

-Je te préfère comme ça, dit-il mine de rien.

Mon cœur s'affola et remplis le silence pesant suite à cette phrase troublante pour ma part. Je n'arrivais plus à me détaché de ses yeux. Et nous nous gardâmes ce contact pour un secret moment avant que je réussis à m'en défaire. Le cœur dans les genoux je me levais précipitamment pour débarrasser la table. Je pris rapidement les assiettes pour me ruer vers la cuisine. A mis chemin, je lâchais brusquement les assiettes qui s'affalèrent en un fracas assourdissant sur le sol fraîchement nettoyé. Je m'agrippais au mur du couloir pour ne pas tomber. Une douleur beaucoup plus violente que les précédentes s'emparait de ma gorge, et une toux plus puissante que les autres me déchirait les poumons. C'était tellement douloureux, que des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux. Plus aucun air n'entrait dans mes poumons, je suffoquais. Je ne respirais plus. Je n'y arrivais plus, comme si c'était une pratique, que j'ai oublié depuis longtemps. J'en étais incapable. A la place je toussais violemment. Le manque d'air me fit perdre l'équilibre, et des petits points multicolores dansaient devant mes yeux. Je tombais dans un gouffre noir. Et puis soudain, je vis deux bras devant moi. Il me poussait et je sentis le sol sous mon dos. Doucement de l'air s'infiltra péniblement à travers mes voies respiratoires.

-Respires par le nez, Watanuki !

Cette voix, c'était Doumeki. J'obéis sans réfléchir. Oui, c'était plus facile et moins douloureux pour ma gorge. Je fermais les yeux et reprenait lentement mon souffle.

Après ce qui me semblait être une éternité, j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux. Tout tournait au début, mais mon image se stabilisait peu à peu. Je vis les sourcils froncés, et le regard inquiet et dur de Doumeki. Je vis aussi mes mains agrippés furieusement son pull. Ce qui expliquerait aussi sa proximité. Mon cœur s'affolait aussitôt, et le rouge me monta aux joues. Je retire rapidement mes mains pour me redresser sur mes coudes. Doumeki ne recule pas à mon grand étonnement, mais pose une main sur mon front.

-Tu as de la fièvre, élucida-t-il simplement.

Etais-je si rouge que ça, où avais-je vraiment de la fièvre ? Doumeki se pencha au-dessus de moi, pour repousser quelques-unes des mèches folles qui cachaient mes yeux. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de centimètres entre nos visages, ce qui rougit encore plus le mien. La main du brun me caressa, distrait, la joue. Ses sourcils étaient encore plus froncés qu'auparavant. Je mis deux secondes à en savoir la raison. J'ai fais un bazar pas possible en laissant tomber les assiettes. Sans parler du fait que j'ai surement déranger son repas…

-D-Ddoumeekiii ? J-je ssuuiis déso-lé pour les assiet-ttes, je v-vaiiis rangeer ça tout de su-suiit-tte ! Bafouillais-je, encore mal à l'aise de la proximité entre nos visages.

L'exorciste ne fit même pas attention à ma remarque et sa main descendait vers ma nuque à présent. Des frissons me traversèrent l'échine et je tentais de me relever, mais le brun m'en empêchait. Il réfléchissait, ça se voyait, mais sa mine renfrogné ne me plaisait guère. Allait-il me gronder parce que j'ai cassé ses assiettes ?

-Comment as-tu attrapé pareille maladie ? Ce n'est pas un froid, mais…

C'est yeux s'agrandirent tout d'un coup et il se releva précipitamment. Son regard semblait aussi blessé que ce matin. Quoi ? Qu'avait-il découvert ? Que Mikoto-san était un fantôme ? Non… comment aurait-il pu ? Avec si peu d'informations…

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à d'autres possibilités pour sa soudaine illumination, dans un mouvement de bras habile et rapide, Doumeki me souleva et je me retrouvais dans ses bras. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH ! DANS LES BRAS DE DOUMEKI !!!

-Eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ??! Tu… MOI ! Parteeeeerrrre !!

Mais le brun ne m'écoutait pas et avança sans un mot de plus. Me portant comme une jeune mariée à travers le temple… Comme c'est embarrassant ! Mon cœur tempêta dans mon abdomen, et mon visage s'empourpra comme une tomate. Je n'étais pas capable de me défendre, tellement j'étais embarrassé. Et puis j'eus à nouveau le tournis, et ma tête se reposa contre l'épaule du grand brun. J'entendis vaguement une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. J'étais un peu dans les vapes et n'entendais plus grand-chose.

-Watanuki ?

La voix de Doumeki me sortit de ma torpeur. Je me rendis compte que nous étions dans ma chambre et qu'il me tenait toujours. Sa tête était légèrement penchée vers moi, et je vis son regard amusé.

-Tu peux descendre maintenant.

Je m'empourprais de plus en plus et descendit sans un commentaire des bras beaucoup trop confortable de Doumeki. J'avais somnolé tout le long du chemin de la cuisine, à ma chambre. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-on dans ma chambre ? Lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol, je perdis l'équilibre, l'espace d'une seconde. Doumeki me retînt par le bras et m'allongea tel une petite enfant, dans mon futon.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué ! Répliquais-je encore à moitié engourdi.

Doumeki soupira en me mettant la couverture jusqu'à la nuque. Ensuite, il plaça une serviette trempée sur mon front. L'avait-il préparé pour moi ? Je fis mine de me redresser, mais le brun me repoussa aussitôt dans le futon.

-Un malade, ne doit pas bouger.

-Je ne suis pas malade, je…

-Oui ? Veux-tu éclairer ma lanterne ? Ne me dis pas que tu sais qui est coupable pour une telle fièvre ?!

L'ironie non-dévoilée dans sa voix, me dit qu'il savait exactement qui s'était lui. Je baissais les yeux. Va-t-il m'enfermer à l'intérieur ?! Va-t-il m'interdire d'aller revoir Mikoto-san ?! Il ne peut pas, il n'en a pas le droit ! Il…

Des larmes embuèrent à nouveau mes yeux. Pour éviter qu'il ne les voie, je gardais mes yeux baissés. Sous la couette, mes mains tremblotaient. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer être forcé à rester à la maison, pour ne plus jamais voir Mikoto-san. Que pensera-t-elle de moi ? Que je suis un lâche, que je l'ai trahie ? A moins que… à moins que je dise la vérité à Doumeki ! Du moins, pas toute la vérité. Mais une partie !

-Je suis désolé, murmurés-je, Je… ne savais pas non plus ce qu'était Mikoto-san avant aujourd'hui. Comment aurais-je pu deviner ? Elle était si… si…

Pourquoi est-ce que je parle de Mikoto-san au passé… C'est comme si elle était morte pour moi. Même si elle l'est théoriquement… mais pour moi… Comment peut-on être plus vivante ? Sans que je le veule une larme coula sur ma joue…

-Tu ne comprends pas, dis-je finalement, Elle est tout pour moi, elle est un peu comme ma…

Je relève les yeux pour voir Doumeki. Il me regarde durement, et pourtant je vois comme de la peine dans ses yeux. C'est vraiment un jour spécial aujourd'hui. Parce que j'ai vu tellement de sentiments dans ses yeux. Plus que j'aurais cru en voir un jour. D'autres larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux, je ne les cachais plus à présent. Mes yeux étaient remplis de ces petites gouttes. Je plissais légèrement les sourcils et tournais la tête vers le côté pour ne plus devoir faire face à son regard dévastateur.

-Mais, je suppose que tu ne dois pas tant faire. Mikoto-san était quelqu'un de bien après tout. Elle me la dit, qu'elle ne voulait pas que j'ai des ennuis par sa faute. C'est pourquoi… elle est partie. Et… je ne sais pas si elle reviendra un jour… Je… ne…

Mes joues se mouillèrent. Tout cela était vrai. Je ne savais vraiment pas si elle reviendrait ou pas. Peut-être a-t-elle juste dit cela pour que j'aie moins de peine ? Elle est vraiment une bonne personne. Son regard était si souffrant et remplis de remords quand elle m'a vu tousser de la sorte. Peut-être savait-elle ce qui allait m'arriver, le redoutait et espérait que ça n'allait pas arriver… Mais finalement, cela c'est quand même passer ainsi.

Quelque chose vînt me caresser le menton. Je me retourne pour voir Doumeki pencher au-dessus de moi. Son regard était plus doux et serein qu'auparavant. Il enlevait doucement mes larmes de mes joues, pour peu à peu les enlever de mes yeux. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je restais là à le regarder faire, sans me plaindre. Ses yeux me captivaient, et il ne me lâchait pas du regard. Sa main parcourait mon visage tendrement, agitant mon cœur à l'intérieur de mon corps. Il s'accéléra à la vue des yeux réchauffant du brun. Il tambourinait tellement, qu'il aurait été impossible pour Doumeki de ne pas l'entendre. Mais il avait l'air si concentré à me caresser, qu'il ne prêtait sûrement pas oreille pour des choses aussi futile.

-Watanuki… murmura-t-il.

C'est là que je m'en rendis compte. Pendant toute la journée, sans que je le sache, Doumeki m'avait appelé par mon prénom. J'étais tellement préoccupé par Mikoto-san que je n'ai même pas remarqué une chose aussi importante. Sans parler de son inexpressivité étonnement expressive aujourd'hui. Et aussi… il n'arrête pas de me caresser la joue. Est-ce vraiment normal, pour Doumeki ? Caresser son … ami ?

Le brun se pencha un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que son souffle caresse le bout de mon nez. Mon souffle à moi s'accéléra pour rejoindre le rythme de mon cœur. J'oubliai alors de respirer par le nez et à la place, laissais l'air s'infiltré en moi par la bouche. La douleur violente se propagea à nouveau à travers ma nuque. La vague de torture fut d'une telle intensité que je dus en tousser, et un gémissement rauque sortit de ma nuque. L'exorciste sortit enfin de sa contemplation, se ressaisi pour me tendre un verre d'eau. Il vraiment pensé à tout ! Je bus reconnaissant l'eau, elle avait un goût bizarre, mais je mis ça sur le compte de mon mal de gorge. Cela allégea rapidement ma gorge en feu. Doumeki me regarda, consterné pour une raison qui m'est inconnu. Il se retire aussi vite que possible et regarda ailleurs.

-Il faudrait mieux que je… enfin, tu dois dormir et … enfin, voilà ;

Est-ce moi où est-il gêné ? C'est la première fois que je le vois hésité sur ses mots. Il se redressait près à partir. Mais je n'avais pas envi qu'il parte. Pourquoi ? Suivant une stupide impulsion, je me redressais à mon tour pour le retenir par le bras. Mais le tournis me repris directement. Au lieu de m'écraser sur le sol, Doumeki me retînt par le bras à son tour. Tout aussi surpris que moi, il me reposa délicatement sur le futon. De sa main, il déplaça les mèches qui me cachaient les yeux. Ma main tenait encore fermement son poignet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je vais juste…

-Non. Ne pars pas. Murmuré-je.

Plus lentement et avec plus de soin, je me redressais sur mes coudes, de façon à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques centimètres entre nos deux visages. Doumeki me regarda hésitant. Je ne me demandais même pas ce qu'il allait faire. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais faire moi-même. Je regardais juste le brun dans les yeux, et lui me retourna le regard. Je suivis à nouveau une impulsion. Je me rapprochais encore plus de Doumeki. Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux, et m'observa nerveux. Je ne pouvais pas y résister, j'attrapais délicatement les lèvres de l'exorciste. Je l'embrassais. Comme si rien d'autre n'avait existé, et que rien d'autre n'existerait jamais. Mais devant le manque de réaction du brun, je me retirais n'osant regarder dans ses yeux ce que j'y redoutais. Je lâche son poignet et plisse les yeux. J'aurais du y réfléchir avant. Je savais qu'il n'éprouverait pas cela envers moi. Mais comment peut-on ignorer les battements furieux d'un cœur amoureux, lorsqu'il chante la même musique dans notre tête à bout de champs ? Deux mains agrippèrent mes épaules, et me poussèrent légèrement vers le futon. En me redressant, j'avais fait tomber la serviette, et Doumeki la replaça sur mon front. Je ne le regardais toujours pas en face, de peur de voir, le rejet et le dégoût dans son regard. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu venir ici en première place. Le brun remonta la couette jusqu'à mon cou. Et puis, de ses doigts il tourna mon menton, de façon à forcer mes yeux à rencontrés les siens. Mais je ne voulais pas, alors je fermais mes paupières le plus possible pour être sûr de ne pas voir son regard. D'une de mes mains, je tentais d'enlever celle qui me brûlait le menton. Il ne suffisait pas que je ne reverrai probablement pas Mikoto-san, il fallait aussi que Doumeki me déteste, plus qu'il ne le fait déjà.

Soudain, je senti les lèvres de l'exorciste sur les miennes. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir son regard doux m'observait et je refermais bien vite les yeux pour enrouler mes bras autour de la nuque de l'exorciste. Il m'aimait en retour.

C'est un doux baiser, tendre qui fut bientôt interrompu par ma toux, mais bien vite repris. Il m'aimait en retour. Moi. Watanuki Kimihiro. Etait-ce un rêve ? Ne me faites pas me réveiller alors. Laisser-moi dormir plus longtemps. Laisser-moi rester là avec lui.

Ma tête tourna, ma respiration se fit rauque et je tombais lentement, dans un gouffre noir. J'ouvris mes yeux pour voir Doumeki me sourire. Pourquoi étais-je si fatigué tout d'un coup ?

-J'ai mis des somnifères dans ton verre d'eau. Il faut que tu dormes…

-Mais, je ne veux pas… Doumeki…

Je fermais lentement les paupières et m'endormis sur la seconde qui suivit. Mais je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas… Et pourtant, je m'endormis.


End file.
